This protocol records clinical and psychometric testing data in all patients admitted to the Barnes Hospital Geopsychiatric Unit. It functions as the basis for clinical studies and as an educational resource. A study of fluctuations in cognitive function in geropsychiatric inpatients is currently in preparation.